Guardians of the universe alternate 1
This story will explain what were to happen if scotts parents were taken away from him by the ulc base without any deaths, its not canon to the original stories, its an alternative universe. Scotts parents thought everything was going to be great moving forward into theyre life but too many humans saw them and caught them on camera it was too late to turn back from the ULC goverment and so in the night of may 19 2005. scotts parents were taken away into unmarked planes that toke off silently into the sky scott was unable to react in time he screamed foul words at the planes. You jackasses wont get away with this! as the planes were beyond his view he ran into his damaged house and scanned his hand to the metalic door to his dads basement lab, it opened up and he grabbed green laser sword and an armor created out of the son's core he was also able to bring two small laser guns and he placed the weapons on his backpack that can also be used as a jet pack. and he followed the planes tracks with his incredible memory, he had to walk and run threw many trees and mountains but he never gave up as he desired his parents back into his life. 2 months later he arrived in New York city and that was when he lost track of the planes trajectory so in complete desperation and disapointment and his legs hurting from all that running. he decided to find a place to lie down and hopefully fall asleep and he found an abandoned building that was stable enofe to support him and a few beds were scarered around with supplies meaning that the poor civilians slept here. hes decided to lie down on one of them and emediatly fell asleep the next morning he woke up without any memory of his dream as usual. But the sun shinned throw the window to his eyes and he covers them and rubs them. God damn it! his eyes adjust to the light and he gets as far away from the sun and sits near the exit which is in a shady area. I didn't eat in weaks... he notices that he is hungry and thirsty and he has no idea where to get food and he didn't bring any credits or money with him. Somoen enters the building and scott runs to the wall next to the entrance and remains silent but the visitor saw scott and he was scared he screamed and ran out of there. Scott was worried that others might come to him aftewards so he also exited the building as fast as he could. and he smelled food in a subway restaurant however he could not risk being spotted so he took a grey hoodie to hide his head and most of his fur. at this point he had no choice but to steal money from others for his benefit and so he did he stole the wallets of many passer buys and he was able to afford a breakfest diner and souper. so he entered into the subway and both a fully vegan sub and sat on a table while eating somoen saw his hands filled with fur and asked scott. Dude what happened to you hands? He turned his hidin head to him in in fear of being exposed he hid his tail and replied. uhm i eh- i have sometype of fur ilness that grows all over my body it really itches. scott scratches his hands and the man believes him and keeps walking out of the restaurant scott throws away the rest of his breakfest and walks out of the restaurant. a few yards away he finds a casino and thinks that he could rank up on some cash by winning the many bets that takes place there so he walked there and found a man alone trying to bet with somoen but nobody seems to want to play with him the man is Drax the luckiest better he always wins. Scott thought he would win against him in pocker so he sat infront of him. i see that theres nobody that wants to join you. yeah its been this way for awhile would you like to play? Sure why not. so they played and Scott lost all of his stolen cash and this infuriated him and drax laughed at him for losing. ya see nobody wants to play with me because they always lose Scott pounds the table YOU CHEATED YOU ASSHOLE! Scott began to growl while he was occupied with blaming drax somoen replaced his laser guns with water guns of the same colours and he vanished without being spotted. Come on man don't be such a negative loser because i don't like negative lunetics. Scott stood up and left completely ignoring drax this time he was once again out of money so he had to think of his next economical plan and he found it, the bank, it may be tough to steal that but its definitly in the realm of possibilities for scott. he knew that he needed to hide more of his fur to sucessfuly steal the banks cash so he asked to borow pants shoes and gloves and surprisignly people decided to give him what he needed. he put everything on and enters the vent system and quitly crawls threw it he noticed that the guards were security robots and he thought. Maybe i should hack em to target human guards and employees that would be hilariuse. but it was too risky so he kept moving forward until he arrived at three pathways at this point he was able to smell the gold but he didn't now where they were. he decided to go threw the middle pathway and hes found a way to the money so he unscrewed the screws and fell right into the pile of cash and he hurried and picked up the most bills he could and the alarm rang. he has collected 10000 dollars and as the safe door opened he used his jet pack to get right back into the vents and got out of there. he even gave back the clothing items to theyre original owners and went to another restaurant to eat his diner. everything went well eccept 2 hours later when he started feeling lonely and desperate he started having day dreams of his parents dying his head would hurt when these would occure and he would hold his head with his two hands. I have to make it stop! he said as he was walking threw the city and he heard two people speak about a certain pub that could help. Do you now of a way to make me forget about my terrible memories? Sure theres a bar at the end of the city many drink there and it makes them forget. Sounds interesting im going to test some drinks out. He followed the woman to the bar without her noticing as they entered many peple were drinking and dancing they all seemed drunk the woman ordered some whisky from the barman which wore scientist kind of clothing with a ULC logo on the left. Scott did not want to aprroach him but his need to get ride of his day dreams took over so he sat infront of the bar. Hello sir what can i give you tonight? I want somekind of wine to help me forget about day dreams. I have just the thing for you. The barman unlocks a door hidin in the back of the bar and grabs a rocky wine then he closses and locks the door again and comes back. he puts the wine down and sits to watch the other drunkerds. So how much is it? Il make it free for you as ive also been threw alot of dark thoughts recently. Your too kind. Scott gets a glass and pours some of the wine in and he drinks it slowly it makes him feel relaxed and happier. so he served himself some more and chugged it away and a smile started growing on his face but it seemed slightly off. he removed the hood from his head and removes the entire hoodie his memory has decreased. the other citizens in the bar saw that he was a raccoon humanoid but most of them thought they were high but it wasn't the case for everyone. the ones who were aware ran out of the bar but the barman didn't seem surprised to see a literal human raccoon. scott turned his head to the side as he heard one of his favorit music playing which it is monsters after dark soundtrack at this point he removed his armor he was completely naked the ones who were high were concerned about whatever scott was about to do. but all he did was dance to the rythm of the music and he was pretty good at it, the scientist looked at him with wide eyes in shock. Category:Adventure stories Category:Soulz Studios Category:Unfinished